bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Heroes is a long-running multi-author comic series originally commenced by Kortu. Consisting of three seasons, it has featured a diverse range of comic authors. Authors Season 1 In the first season, the 2 author cycles were divided into cycles for a team of Heroes and a team of Villians. In the end, they ultimately crossed over for one final battle, in which it was revealed that what they were doing was all really a test of their worthiness. Some failed. Some succeeded. Then, their memories were wiped and they were sent back to their original dimension. which is where they are in Season 2. Heroes *Kortu (as Spaz) *Ocrist (as The Govinator) *Metrukuta (as Living Shadow) *Kuurahl (as Zaahltak) *Dreiken (as Roks) *Aoran (as French Fry) *Dokuma (as The Spork) *DesertDan2 (as The Speeding Torch) *Mr. E (as Mystery) *Vaku (as Arsonist Anonymous) Villains *Bugboy (as Ruebix Bug) *Kabookie (as Count Vlad) *Vak (as Dual Hydra) *Wyattu (as Geektoran) *Dark Vahki (as Cryonous) *Bionicle Dragon (as Black Cape) *Norik's Prophecy (as Invert) *Exxon (as Sonic Boom) Season 2 The 'chosen ones' have been brainwashed and sent to a new dimension, Flargulschmop, to interrupt false lives and learn to use their powers to save it from an unknown evil. They need to find eachother and band together to save the dimension. Along with them is their clumsy guardian angel of sorts, FLuGLeHieMeR, who watches them from the shadows, but as clumsy as he is, he has a chance of being caught. *Kortu (as Spaz) *Bionicle Dragon (as Black Cape) *Dokuma (as The Spork) *Metrukuta (as Living Shadow) *Wyattu (as Geektoran) *DesertDan2 (as The Speeding Torch) *Spitty *Kabookie (as Count Vlad) *Norik's Prophecy (as Invert) *Xanis *Ocrist (as The Govinator) *Aoran (as French Fry) *Kuurahl (as Zaahltak) *Exxon (as Sonic Boom) Season 3 After the terrible cliffhanger that ended season 2 (thanks to lots of author tension), Kortu and FLuGLeHieMeR return several months later on a mission to find heroes, new and old, to assemble a team and fight crime. They also get their nifty costumes back. Everything that happened in between seasons 2 and 3 is explained in the first 7 comics of the season, presented as a hand drawn graphic novel sort of thing. With Season 3 also came a small bit of controversy, with Nid's character bringing a lot of vulgar puns and very random discussion to the topic. The mystery villain, "Overlord", from Season 2 was revealed to be none other than the legendary Exo. Another running joke in the topic itself is that some authors are unaware of the meaning of "tomorrow". *Kortu (as Spaz) *Dokuma (as The Spork) *Turaga Dlakii (as Mudkip Man) *Angry Nid (as Naked Nid) *Zonis (as Prodigy) *Bionicle Dragon (as Black Cape) *Fighty (as Guitarman) *Exxon (as Sonic Boom) *Zildjian (as Sputnik) *Xaeraz (as Remix'd) The Story Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 The story of Season 3 commences with Kortu and Bionicle Dragon being caught in a mental asylum. Though Kortu escapes quickly, Dragon fails to do so, and is set to be exposed to tests of some description. Around the same time, Dokuma and Zonis meet and form a team, with Zonis rejecting siding with Fighty. When word of Kortu's escape from the asylum reaches the news, it is widely publicised, and Kortu is labeled as "dangerous". Dlakii first hears of it while playing Pokémon Diamond on his Nintendo DS. As it mentions Kortu, Dlakii is immensely surprised by the news and accidentally throws his DS into the kitchen sink, just as he sent his Mudkip into battle. When he goes to fish it out, he is given an electric shock which grants him his superpowers. Meanwhile, Fighty is trying to form a superhero duo. First, he meets Angry Nid, but when Angry Nid removes his clothes to reveal his superhero costume (or lack thereof), Fighty instead chooses to side with Zonis (and presumably Dokuma as well). News of the heroes forming teams reaches Exo M7, the "dark lord of the void", who decides that the time has come to strike. Zildjian is approached by a stranger named Plot Device, who tells him that he intends to train him to become a hero, through "often questionable methods". Plot Device then orders Zildjian to take a capsule of cyanide, for reasons unknown. Zildjian clearly survived, and Plot Device advises him to side with Exo M7. Xaeraz, who apparently lives somewhere near Dlakii, successfully completes work on a project, but is told by Dlakii to keep quiet. Xaeraz, apparently turning into Remix'd, muses menacingly about Dlakii's recent actions. Back in the asylum, the doctors discuss Dragon showing signs of his powers again. To speed the process along, they order an acupuncture session for Dragon. Zidjian, in his Sputnik guise, is appointed for the job, accidentally revealing that Plot Device set him up with Exo so that he could meet Dragon, whose response is not particularly sane. When Zildjian performs the procedure, Dragon's powers return; when this happens, he gets in his "super pose" and teleports out, taking Zildjian's left arm and leg with him. Dragon reappears somewhere unknown, sitting atop a Bowser-shaped tank. He tries his powers out again and teleports away, taking the tank with him. He reappears in yet another unknown location, coincidentally where Kortu and FLuGLeHieMeR are discussing rescuing him. The three team up, taking the cart with them, and Dragon gets his memory restored. External links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=235254 Heroes at BZPower Forums] Category:Comics